


Cas's First iPhone

by FanficinatorOfKath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, destiel is the best, first time on here, i hope you guys like it, i like criticism, i really like fluff, iPhone, just utter fluff and aaahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficinatorOfKath/pseuds/FanficinatorOfKath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Cas a new iphone and needs help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas's First iPhone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I hope you thoroughly enjoy this fic. This is my first fic on AO3! I'm so excited and I hope you guys love it! I plan on doing lots and lots more. I love feedback and am happy to do reasonable requests. Anyways...ALLONS-Y!!! Ok Imma go now...... BYEZZZZZ

Dean Winchester kicked the door open, his hands full of protein bars, water bottles and a crinkled paper bag. Cas looked up from his place on his motel bed. Reruns of Once Upon A Time were playing on a nearby TV. Sam sat at a desk, scrolling and typing away at his laptop.Dean looked at the two of them before tossing the items on Cas's bed. He rummaged through the pile and found the brown bag which he threw to Cas. Cas caught it without a problem and pulled out a black iPhone. 

Sam looked up and hid a grin, trying not to burst out laughing. Dean glanced over and scrunched his eyebrows together before he turned back to Cas.

Castiel was confused to say the least. Of course, he'd seen these devices around but he had no idea how to use them. "Thank you, Dean," he said in a deep voice, still twisting the black, thin box in his tan hands. "You'd better love it. Had to steal it from one of those AT&T stores down the road. Not easy gettin' past the detectors but nothin' I couldn't do," Dean bragged, sitting down next to Cas on the bed.

Sam covered his mouth with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from laughing for an hour. 

"Two ways you can turn it on. One, this button here," he clicked the indented circle on the bottom of the phone and turned it off again. "Two, this one at the top. it can turn it off too. Slide the bar across to open it. I've set a password. 4946. You can text us, which i basically like calling us but you dont have to talk, only type. Call us here. Our numbers are already saved along with Bobby's and anyone else's you might need. Got ya some games on here too. Thought you might like drawing, reading, few others for entertainment.

 

~~~~TIME SKIIIIIPPPPPP~~~~

 

Sam and Dean were out hunting a minor demon who was having a problem with turning a small town into a horror movie. They said this one should be easy so Cas got to sit and look out for anything weird. 

Cas sat in the back seat, drawing a yellow and purple flower. He smiled as he thought of Dean and how Dean liked yellow on some days. He finished the drawing and went to text Dean. "Dean? Dean are you in there? Dean? Hmm..." He poked the globe. The keyboard turned into a series of faces. Cas lit up like a Christmas tree. He flipped through the pages, tapping at the ones he liked and sent them all to Dean. He did this for 7.34 minutes until Dean texted him to stop texting him emoticons. Cas tried yelling why. Immediately he remembered the little question mark picture and sent that to Dean. 

Cas got out of the Impala. Seeing a rosebush, he walked eagerly over to it and started picking off the red buds. After he had plucked off an arm full, he carefully shuffled over to the drivers side window. He dumped them in and opened the door. Some of the roses were upside down or messed up. Cas worked his magic and started arranging them neatly in Dean's seat. He started thinking of Dean's laugh and smile and the way his arms were so strong and could easily carry him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam popped open the passenger's side door and dropped to the ground, laughing as hard as he could. Dean looked strangely at his brother. "Sammy, get it and stop rolling on the ground like you're a dog. You're a moose. Get in."  

Dean opened his door and smiled. He leaned forward to see into the back seat of his Baby. An alert Cas sat in the seat, his blue eyes shining in the bright moon light. "Do you like them? I found them and decided that you needed cheering up. I am sorry Sam for not giving you any but Dean and I love each other -" Cas was cut short by Sam. "HAA! YES I CALLED IT! I KNEW IT! YOU OWE ME A SHAKE DEAN! I WANT A STRAWBERRY HEAVY ON THE WHIPPED CREAM!" Sam laughed as he slid into the '67 Impala. Dean scooped all the roses into the back seat with Cas. "We might need these later, Cas," Dean smirked.


End file.
